Demigods and Mortals read TLT
by imfangirlandproud
Summary: As the title says, the whole camp suddenly appears at Goode during Mr.Blofis' English class, and Percy reunites with Annabeth. They read The Lightning Thief with the mortals. Rated T for slight swearing. Dislaimer: I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

Terra POV  
"Ugh, where's Percy?" I groaned, searching the crowd again, but I couldn't see the black haired hottie who was late on the first day of school. Okay, I admit it. I have a major crush on my best friend, but Percy is so oblivious, he doesn't know at all. A lot of popular girls ask him out, but he denies them and says he has a girlfriend, but everybody knows that's just an excuse. Me? I know he's just saving himself for me.  
Alexa smirked. "Please, he's always late. Don't worry." But we were worrying a lot. The past school year, Percy went missing and didn't show up for the whole year. Yesterday, Mr. Blofis, his stepfather and our english teacher, announced that Percy returned, but we never got the chance to visit him.  
"There!" I saw a mop of messy adorable raven black hair. Only Percy could pull off such a cute hairdo.  
Me, Alexa, Matt (Alexa's boyfriend), AJ and Kiera (AJ's girlfriend) rushed toward Percy and we all hugged him, firing a million questions at the poor guy.

Percy POV

Ugh, my mortal friends are nice and all, but I don't think they know the meaning of personal space.  
"Where were you?" Terra cried. In Ta- no. Don't think about it. Think about Annabeth. Oh, Chiron's so mean, i thought he would understand when I wanted to stay at camp, but he said i really needed proper education, and Wise Girl can't even come with me!  
"Whoops sorry, ADHD attack." I said, when I saw their faces. "Who's Chiron? Where's camp? Wh-" Matt asked, but was interrupted by Terra. "Who's Annabeth?" She demanded, her face green. Oh, did i say that aloud?"Yeah, you did." AJ confirmed. "Well, let's go inside! I have PE first, who else?" I asked, when I saw Terra's green face. Was she sick? Something like that happened at camp, when Katie's face went really green, and she started throwing up. Wait, never mind. That was because the Stolls put something in her lunch. Maybe someone put something in Terra's lunch?  
We all headed toward the gym. I walked into the boys change room, and Matt and AJ followed me. I grabbed my bright orange camp shirts and a pair of shorts, changing at the back, where no one could see me. But Matt and AJ saw the scar I got from Tartarus when he battled me... It stretched from my right shoulder down my back and stops at my hip. Apollo and Hades tried to make it disappear but they could only make it stop hurting so much. Even ambrosia couldn't help it. "Dude..." AJ said, his mouth open gaping at the scar. "It's nothing." I muttered, hurrying out of the change room, but even now, the scar was hurting so much, flashes of red hot pain appearing every five seconds.

I took a seat on the bleachers, waiting for the class to start. I was joined by Kiera, AJ, Matt, AJ and Alexa, AJ and Matt still looking at me worriedly. I waved them off; I already got many sympathetic glances at camp, who knew exactly how I got the painful scar, I didn't need more people to worry about me.  
"Class, today we will be having a special teacher to teach us a new activity." Coach Vernald said, wheeling out a wooden box. The door opened, and Clarisse walked in, holding Lamer- er, Maimer.

Alexa POV

Man, that girl looked about the same age as me, but she had serious muscles, and she was holding a freaking SPEAR! What kind of sport was she going to teach us, sword fighting?  
"I am here to teach you sword fighting." She announced. Woah. She lifted her freakishly long spear, and said, "I usually use Maimer, my spear, but I'm good with the sword too." The she glared at Percy. "And it's MAIMER, Fish Breath, not Lamer. Don't snap it again, or I'll have to gut you."

Percy POV

I laughed, and got off the bleachers. I hugged her awkwardly, but she pushed me off at the last minute, laughing. I winced in pain when she accidentally touched my scar though. She looked at me and said, "Oh, sorry. Deal with it, Seaweed Brain." I chuckled, and said, "How does Chris put up with you?"  
She just glared at me, and pulled put her sword, putting Maimer on the ground. "Class, me and Percy are going to spar, and show you how to do it." "Percy and I." I corrected, but I went over to the sword bin anyway. Oh my gods, did I just say that? Annabeth must be rubbing off of me. I grabbed a wooden sword and went back to where Clarisse was standing , but the wooden sword didn't feel balanced in my hand. Seeing my expression, Clarisse chuckled and said, "Use Riptide, I know you want to." I squealed excitedly (oh my gods, squeal?) And uncapped Riptide, not caring about the mortals. The mist can cover it.

Terra POV

Omg, what was that girl thinking? Percy could get seriously hurt. And did they know each other? I felt kinda jealous when Percy hugged her, but hey, Percy would never date anyone as ugly as her. Suddenly, Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, and a bronze sword popped out. Wtf, where did that come from? Why would Percy even have a sword? I gripped the bleacher seat and I screamed when the girl took a swing suddenly at Percy. I launched myself off the bleachers and in front of the blade.

Percy POV

I watched confusedly as Terra jumped in front of Clarisse's sword. But because Clarisse was pretty experienced at this thing and had been training even longer than me, she stopped herself immediately and Terra didn't get cut at all. "Percy!" Terra shrieked, like she didn't just jump in front of the blade, "Why do you have a bronze sword?" What? I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers. "This isn't a bronze sword, it's a wood sword." I said calmly, but Terra shook her head. "Uh, no. Are you crazy? That's a bronze sword!" Glancing at Clarisse, I knew that we were thinking the same thing. "Terra, do you trust me?" She squeaked excitedly and nodded her head furiously. "Okay. Close your eyes." "Wait." Clarisse stood out her hand. "You guys can go." She snarled at the curious crowd on the bleachers, looking on. They all scampered, except for my friends. Terra looked at me curiously, and closes her eyes firmly. I noticed she stuck out her lips, like she was waiting for someone to kiss her. Did Clarisse accidentally cut her on the lip?  
I took Riptide, and gently poked her with it. Great.  
I looked at Clarisse. "Get back to camp and tell Chiron. After school I'll take her."  
She nodded, and picked up her sword. "But before I go, you owe me a fight." Sighing, I picked up Riptide and waved my friends away. "You might want to step back." I advised them.  
We both got into a ready position, and Clarisse suddenly lunged at me, swiping her sword at my chest. I blocked it easily, and parried another swing. We traded blows for a while. "Hm, you've gotten better." I teased her, fully knowing how annoyed she got when people reminded her that she's not the best swordsman at camp. She growled, and replied," Thalia was training me. The Hunters came to camp right after you left." I paled, because when the Hunters came, it's never pretty. "They beat us at Capture the Flag, didn't they." She frowned. "Yeah. Again."  
I decided that I really needed to be going to English by now, and caught Clarisse's blade against mine. I twisted with Riptide, and her sword slipped out of her hands.  
She groaned,picked up her sword and left without a word. "Tell Annabeth hi for me!" I called after her retreating back.  
Then I turned toward my mortal friends.  
"Uh, nice weather today huh."

Kiera POV

I face palmed. "Percy, what happened?"  
His face was priceless. "Er... Um... Ya know, we really need to be at English right now, ya know?" He stuttered, and raced off to the change room.  
When he was out of the room, Terra burst into tears. "I-I thought he was going to ki-kiss me! B-but he d-d-didn't but he p-poked me w-with his s-sword a-and it kind-kinda hurt! He st-still doesn't kn-know that he l-loves me! B-but he DOES!"she sniffled, but I think she was overreacting. Shaking my head, I hugged AJ and hurried to the change room too, because Percy was right, we were going to be late for English. But Mr. Blofis was pretty nice.  
Five minutes later, all of us shuffled into English, and saw Percy already sitting at the back of the class. Hey look, everybody was in the same English period! I slid into the seat beside AJ, who sat beside Percy, and Terra sat on the other side of Percy, sitting so close she was almost sitting on his lap, but he didn't seem to notice.  
"Attention class! Today-" ' speech was cut short by a blinding flash. When the light faded away, the room was much bigger, there were about a hundred kids wearing orange shirts that I've seen Percy wear before lying on the floor, a elderly man in a wheelchair, a teen that looked about 18 with this blinding smile and a pile of books that weren't there before on Mr. Blofis' desk.

Percy POV

I grinned widely, and pushed Terra off me, who seemed to be trying to sit in my chair. Well too bad, it's my chair. Get your own. I rushed toward the group of campers, and I could spot Annabeth at the front. Feeling so happy, I found myself in her arms and I smashed my lips into hers.  
After a few seconds, we pulled away and grinned at each other.  
"Oh Hades!" I heard. "Hey! Use some other name! What about your father?" "What, oh Zeus?" "True, it sounds stupid." There was a flash of thunder. The crowd parted to show Thalia and Nico, arguing as usual. I could also easily spot the rest of the seven, Grover, and Reyna. But before I could walk toward them, I heard someone behind me rip Annabeth away from my arm.  
"What the HELL?" It was Terra. "He's mine. Get your own boyfriend, you DUMB BLONDE." Terra seethed at Annabeth, and I could hear everyone from camp gasp. Stepping forward, I clenches my jaw and punched Terra in the eye. "No one. Calls. Annabeth. A. Dumb. Blonde."Eric, this stuck up jock, stepped forward. "Hey babe." He purred at Annabeth, but before I could even react, Piper marched forward and kneed him in the crotch and flipped him over her shoulder. "No one messes with Percabeth." She hissed.  
Before an all time battle broke out between the demigods and mortals, Apollo cleared his throat. "Ahem, Apollo here." Oh, whoops.  
All the demigods bowed before him, and we looked expectantly at the mortals. "Oh, right. The mist." Apollo said, and waved his hand. Suddenly, all the mortals looked around like they were seeing the world for the first time, and their gazes focused on Apollo. "And who are you supposed to be, a god?" Eric and his gang of jocks stepped forward. Apollo glared back. "I'm Apollo." He said, in a im-the-boss-so-bow-down kind of way. His body began to glow, and he said, "I predict that in 5 seconds, a rock will fly through the window, hit your nose, and make you fall onto Sara." He said, pointing to a nearby cheerleader. Suddenly, it happened. The mortals looked afraid, and all scrambled to bow. Apollo waved his hand, and chuckled. "No, I'm not like Zeus. You don't have to bow."  
"Lord Apollo, what are we doing here?" Chiron rolled over. "Oh, all the gods decided that at least some mortals should know about what's really happening in the world these days. So i brought the whole camp to read some books." Books? "Apollo, then why is Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel here?" I asked. Reyna answered," I was at Camp Jupiter. Lord Apollo, then who is in charge at camp now?" Apollo said,"Oh, I froze time." Reyna sighed. "Good. I don't want to come back to see that Octavian bombed Camp Half-Blood." Lexi, a old year rounder Apollo kid, shouted "I just still can't believe that Octavian is my half brother!" Many shouts from the Apollo section agreed.  
"Now, now. Let's just introduce ourselves with our titles, and start reading the books." Chiron said sensibly.  
He looked directly at me, and said, "Let's start with you, Percy." I groaned. "Now wait a minute. What do you mean titles? It's not like someone here saved the world twice, or something." Eric called out. I smirked, and stepped forward. Oh goody, showtime.

Terra POV

I watched as Percy stepped forward. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" WHAT?! Mandy, this really smart and spoiled know-it-all said,"Like we're going to believe that. The greek gods faded so many years ago." All the weird people groaned. Apollo ignored Mandy, and said to Percy, "All your titles."

Percy POV

Aww... Apollo shot me a look. "The mortals need to know. Plus, they'll find out anyway." Fine. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The best swordsman there's been in 300 years. The savior of Olympus. A hero of Olympus. One of the Seven." I shot out my hand, and a swirling vortex of water appeared from Eric's water bottle, which is now regretfully broken. Whoops.  
The mortals' mouths were open. "Savior of Olympus. Riiigghhtt." Eric scoffed.  
I glared at him, and gestured for Annabeth to continue. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.A savior of Olympus. A hero of Olympus. One of the seven. And the girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She said the last one with so much pride in her voice, I felt kind of shy. Terra, on the other hand, looked murderous. Seriously, what was up with her?  
Apollo gestured for the other demigods to continue.  
"Thalia, just Thalia, never say my last name, daughter of Zeus.A savior of Olympus. A hero of Olympus." "And former pine tree!" I called out. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. A savior of Olympus. A hero of Olympus." "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. A savior of Olympus. A hero of Olympus. Slayer of the drakon." "Lexi La Nom, daughter of Apollo. A hero of Olympus. **(A/N she's my OC. I'll explain her below.)**

After that, I kinda spaced out. After all, I see these people everyday at camp.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hissed, shocking me out of my thoughts. Apollo cleared his throat and announced, "I have taken away the Mist, so the mortals can understand. The Fates and I have written several books on a certain demigod hero, and everyone on Olympus has decided that this is for the best." He said, raising his voice higher at the end of the sentence because demigods were starting to protest. He held his hand out and the books zoomed into his arms.

"I'll read the titles aloud, 'kay? _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Titan's curse, Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian." _Apollo paused, catching his breath. "_The Lost Hero,_" "Oh hey look, that's me on the cover! I look hot." "Shut up Leo." "_The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades and the Blood of Olympus."_

I sucked in my breath. "Apollo, _House of Hades_… that's about, you-know-where, isn't it?" He gave me a sad look and I knew it was, and I cuddled Annabeth even closer to me.

"As long as we're together." I whispered into her ear.

"As long as we're together." She repeated, hugging me fiercely.

The moment was interrupted by the Aphrodite cabin.

"EEEEEKKKK! Percabeth Moment!" Lacy shrieked. "Piper, you got the camera?"Piper nodded, and clicked the camera at us, and I knew me and Annabeth were both blushing. Piper seemed way more calm than her siblings, but when nobody was looking, she leaned forward and whispered, "Remember the stable incident?"

I opened my mouth to swear at her (in Greek, of course) but Apollo cut in.

"So, who wants to read?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. I read the last chapter and saw that I left out the description of Lexi, my OC. So it'll be at the bottom, for people that want to know. And yeah, I know the Blood of Olympus hasn't come out yet. Who cares? By the time I get to it, I'll probably be out. **

**So I wanted to write a new chapter, but I don't have that much time right now. Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**-Lexi Bianca**

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO except for OCs.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I raised my hand. "Lord Apollo, can I read?" He nodded and passed the first book to me, but before I could start, that annoying mortal- what was her name? Terra. She looked at me accusingly and screamed,

"WAIT! What the hell is going on here? Why is there books about Percykins? And as your mother on drugs when she named you Apollo?"

What the Hades? Percykins? You've got to be kidding me. Apollo glared at Terra. "You mortal, Leto and Zeus would probably incinerate you for that. And, yes. We haven't introduced ourselves properly, have we?" **(A/N Blah blah here's the ****_omg I'm a god and these are demigods stuff. But that's boring so I'll just skip that part.)_**

All the annoying mortals looked at us in fear, and some with humor. "Please, demigods? Do you think we'll actually believe that?" Eric sneered. In an instant, Percy lifted his hands and all the water from the water bottles rushed out and formed a trident, and Seaweed Brain pointed the tip of it at Eric's throat. Eric gulped and Percy put his arm down, and the trident lost its form, the water splashing down on Eric.

"Now, can you let me start?" I huffed. But suddenly some familiar voices came from behind.

"Not without us, you can't."

* * *

**Whoo, cliffi! I love cliffies, except if they're about YOUR FREAKING OTP FREAKING FALLING INTO FREAKING TARTARUS AND THEN FREAKING MAKE YOU FREAKING WAIT A FREAKING YEAR!**

**I'm sorry, did I scare you? but House of Hades is out now, so it's all good.**

**So yeah, for people who want to read about my OC Lexi:**

**Lexi La Nom:**

**Has twin sister named Bianca who isn't a demigod but knows all about it Yeah, don't review about how their twins so they have to be both demigods or whatever. I don't care. This is my story so I can do anything I want.**

**Daughter of Apollo, but she fights with a sword too. She has good aim, but doesn't use her bow and arrows that much because she thinks it's cheating cuz she's a daughter of Apollo, so she tries to push herself further with training with somethings she's not familiar with.**

**She's a really good friend of Annabeth, and Annabeth gives her weekly math lessons, because she's good at Language (her poems aren't half bad) but she's terrible at Math. During the Giant War, Lexi fought alongside Nico who she kinda secretly has a crush on. (shh don't tell) and she also saved Annabeth's podex one time when Percy was occupied, but almost died.**

**Lexi has brownish black hair with gold highlights and an angular face. She has really big hazel-ish eyes and is pretty tan, like everyone at CHB. Lexi can be really mature if she wants, but she usually chooses not to. But don't let that get into your head. She is actually pretty smart, but nobody really notices her. But watch out-Lexi would have been a nice Nemesis camper. Lexi can wait and make a plan so complicated you'll regret ever messing with her. And her attitude can change in an instant, one second cheery and fun, the next, angry and mysterious.**

**Lexi's pretty independent, but has a lot of friends. But she doesn't trust anybody that well, so watch out- she might be your friend, but that doesn't mean she can't stab you in the back at the last second.**

* * *

**yeah yeah yeah, complicated person? well too bad, This is my OC and I feel pretty satisfied.**

**PEACE OUT MARHSMALLOWS.**


End file.
